Her True Demon
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: When Raven loses control of her hatred everything will change. Her rage destroys her memories and she loses her humanity, revealing her true demon side. Will the Raven the titans all know and one even loves be lost forever?
1. Prologue

**Her True Demon**

**Summary: When Raven loses control of her hatred everything will change. Her memories get destroyed by her rage and she loses her humanity, revealing her true demon side. Will the Raven the titans all know and one even loves be lost forever?**

**Prologue**

The demon that had once been Raven stood about six feet tall on top of a building, looking over Jump City. Long silver hair hid her pointy ears. Two thick black stripes went across each red skinned cheek on her face. Her four red glowing eyes glared angrily as she growled, her canines cutting into her lips and making them bleed as she looked at the sight before her. A red hand came out from underneath her black cape and pointed at the group of super heroes.

Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were all innocently having fun at the park, playing football. None of them knew that Raven was there after she had refused the invitation that same morning. And none of them would've ever thought that in the time they had been at the park, their teammate had changed completely and had forgotten all about them.

A blood red aura formed around her hand as she directed her attention toward the masked teen that had jumped in the air to grab the ball.

The Boy Wonder froze when red power surrounded him and he was thrown into Starfire, knocking them both unconscious as they hit the side of a building.

Cyborg and BB immediately looked up to see a figure in the shadows on top of a building. Both were about to attack when she stepped out of the shadows.

"Ra-raven," the changeling asked when her scent hit his nose.

The demon's lips formed a sinister smile as she gave a small evil chuckle that sent chills up their spines. "**And here I thought all mortals were stupid.**"

Cyborg looked at her. _That_ was Raven?

The changeling frowned as he felt her enter his mind, "Get out!"

Her red eyes narrowed slightly, "**You dare order ME around mortal!**" She flung him into a tree.

Cy aimed his sonic cannon at her, "Raven, don't make me do this." He told her seriously.

She laughed mockingly, "**Please, don't tell me you plan to fight me.**" Raven flew over toward the green titan and grinned evilly. "**I see you have a Beast inside you.**" She walked toward him.

Beast Boy got up and charged her as a rhino.

She put her hand to his horn, stopping him with her demon strength. "**You aren't serious, are you?**" She stared at him, looking mildly shocked.

He changed back, "What happened Raven?"

The demon frowned, "**What are you talking about mortal? You act as if we know each other.**"

Both titans looked confused.

"You don't remember us?" BB asked.

Raven flung him away and took a couple steps backward, still frowning. She levitated into the air as Cyborg went to see if Beast Boy was alright and her frown turned into an amused smile. "**I stand corrected. All mortals **_**are**_** stupid if they think I would bother with them.**" She looked straight at BB and said, "**If it weren't for that wonderful wildness inside you I would've killed you but as I see it, you may be able to join me if you wish. Try to stop me and I **_**will **_**kill your friends.**" Rae said seriously and teleported away through a red portal.


	2. Out of Control

**Her True Demon**

**Summary: When Raven loses control of her hatred everything will change. Her memories get destroyed by her rage and she loses her humanity, revealing her true demon side. Will the Raven the titans all know and one even loves be lost forever?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Out of Control **

When Star and Rob were conscious again, they told them what happened.

Robin frowned, "Are you sure it was Raven?"

"Yes, I mean she did not even seem to know you and as you described her she does not look like our friend." Starfire added, with worried and concerned eyes.

BB walked toward them, "Dude that was definitely her! Who else has four red eyes?"

Cyborg agreed, "I scanned her and confirmed it. It's Raven, but we need to find out what happened to her to make her…lose control."

"If it is her, I think she's done more than lost control since she doesn't even know who we are. Let's go back to the tower and see if we can find any clues." The Boy wonder suggested.

Once they arrived at the tower, they found all the windows were shattered and so was practically everything inside.

"It's like a tornado went through here," Cy said, looking grimly at his garage.

"Well, spread out team," Robin ordered, "there has to be some clues around here."

Beast Boy wasted no time and ran straight to Raven's room. He stopped at the door and nervously opened the door to find her room in a bigger mess than the rest of the tower. Every book was ripped, every statue and glass or fragile thing was shattered, her bed and pillows were torn and feathers littered the room, and the furniture was all slashed to peaces and scattered throughout the room. BB noticed that the mess surrounded one small part of the rug that had not been covered with things but was still ripped. Changing into a dog he sniffed the area and smelled Raven. It held both her old scent and the new scent of the Raven they had met at the park. He then thought of her mirror and looked around to see it on the floor by the place where her bed used to be. The glass was shattered. The green titan put it down and sighed sadly, his ears drooping "Raven." The wind blew through the windows and his ears twitched, hearing something bang against the wall. "Huh?" He followed it to the wall and when he touched it he felt a door knob. Curious, he turned it and opened it to see a closet full of things that had not been harmed in the slightest….and all of them were things he had given Raven that she had said she didn't like or want. At the top were all the stuffed animals he had won her at the carnival and below those were birthday gifts. He reached for the black diary he had given her (almost a year ago) with the dark blue raven on the cover. Her scent lingered on it that showed she had handled it recently. Opening the book he found she had actually started writing a diary in it. He read the first entry.

_June 6 _

_I've never kept a diary before but as long as I have one now, I might as well start. I wouldn't even have this thing if Beast Boy didn't give it to me today as a birthday present. I told him I didn't keep a diary and would never use it and he looked so sad as he walked away. I felt guilty and I guess that's the reason why I'm writing in this thing. I don't know what to write in here so I guess I'll just write if I feel strong emotions or something. _

A smile formed on the green titan's lips. She had used the diary. He flipped forward to see if she had written anything today so far.

_January 15 _

_I don't know what to do. Everything's getting worse. My friends asked me to go to the park with them but I couldn't chance it. Rage keeps growing stronger with each passing second. Her roaring voice is giving me a migraine and I can't sense my other emotions anymore. My memory seems to be fogging up because I'm having trouble remembering everything. It's like they're disappearing. _

The page was ripped and he assumed that was when she had put the diary back in its proper place. _So that's why she's been so angry and frustrated lately. _He thought as he turned back the pages until he found what sounded like when it had all started.

_September 23 _

_For some reason Rage is getting stronger. Knowledge told me that she's feeding off something but neither her or the other emotions can figure out what. Aside from that, Beast Boy keeps insisting he saw Terra and that she doesn't remember us and is now going to high school. He's getting depressed again and Robin said we should just leave him alone for a while. I don't think that's what he needs though so I'm going to try to help, even though I have no idea what to do. Besides, he did the same for me when I was hurt._

_September 24 _

_I talked to him and he at least comes out of his room but doesn't seem as cheerful as he usually is. He smiled and hugged me when I said I wasn't any good at comforting but I'd try. I hugged him back this time and let him cry. I felt angry at Terra for doing this to him again but I also felt like crying with him. I held back on both emotions, knowing it was dangerous. I don't know how long we stayed like that and for some reason I don't at all mind him hugging me. He hasn't told me any jokes today but he says he'd like to talk again. _

_Rage is still growing. _

Beast Boy would've read more because he wanted to see if Raven felt the same way he did but helping her was more important. He turned forward a bunch of pages until he reached the beginning of January. Then he went to the day when Raven had started acting more distant and angry.

_January 10 _

_I'm not sure how long I can hold Rage back. She's broken free of her realm already and is still growing stronger. My other emotions are trying to fight her but they can only fight so much when Rage is so powerful. Knowledge said it isn't Trigon giving her the energy and that my connection to him is still non existent since I stoped him from taking over Earth. I'm going to have to spend a lot more time meditating and alone if I'm going to hold Rage back. Her influence is so strong that I get angry at all my friends for just worrying about me and asking what's wrong. Luckily, I haven't blown anything up yet._

He closed the book and went to the main room, calling his friends to meet him there.

"What did you find Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I think you're right Rob. Raven did more than lose control. She never figured out how but Rage was growing off of something and becoming stronger until she had full control of Rae, I guess." The changeling explained.

"How do you know," Cyborg asked. "And what's that," he pointed to the diary in his hand.

"This is Raven's diary. According to her, Rage has been gaining power for months but just barely broke out of her place in Raven's mind about five days ago." BB informed them.

Starfire gasped, "You read friend Raven's diary?"

The green teen laughed nervously, "Well it was the only way I could find out what was going on."

"Hey, isn't that the one you gave Raven for her birthday?" The tin man asked. "And didn't she say she'd never use it?"

The changeling smiled, "I guilted her into it. At least that's what she said in the first entry."

"Why didn't she tell us," the Boy Wonder asked.

"She thought she could stop it herself. Then when Rage broke free she had to spend all her time holding her back so she didn't have time to ask." Beast Boy spoke.

"Why didn't she remember us though," Cyborg asked curiously.

BB answered his question, "Well, before she lost control she said she was having trouble remembering everything and it was like her memories were disappearing. Plus, another reason why Rage has such a hold is most likely because her other emotions disappeared."

Everyone stared at the changeling for a moment, wondering when he started to act so smart.

"How are we going to help friend Raven gain control?" Star asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at each other. How would they help Raven get back to normal?

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm rang.


	3. Undercover Assignment

**Chapter 2 **

**Undercover Assignment **

Beast Boy collapsed onto the bottom bunk of his bed. He was completely exhausted. All day Raven had been destroying the city and probably still was but Robin had suggested they all take turns resting and protecting the city from their friend. He was revealed the dark girl hadn't seen him or else she probably would've made good of her threat she had made about killing the other titans. In his mind he went over and over what was happening and why. The changeling blamed himself. Why hadn't he had tried harder to help Raven when he knew something was wrong? The green teen groaned as he rolled over. "Huh," he picked up the book he had accidentally rolled onto. It was Raven's diary. He opened it to continue where he had left off after Terra had returned and Raven was helping him.

_September 30 _

_Beast Boy and I are surprisingly becoming closer and I'm able to stand him more. He's back to his old joking self. He still tries to make me laugh and smile and although I never show it, I always do inwardly. I know he isn't completely over Terra and he probably never will be. Something that painful isn't something you can just get over. I had to learn that the hard way. _

_Rage has been threatening to take control and with her power still increasing gradually, I pay attention to them. Hopefully I'll find a way to stop her from getting more powerful. _

_October 2 _

_Starfire dragged me to the mall and no matter what I said she keeps insisting I should buy some new clothes. I don't need any. The only thing I ever wear is my cloak and leotard. Of course she keeps saying I need casual clothes in case I need them. If the time comes when I need them, which I highly doubt will happen, I'll go buy some casual clothes but until then I'm not interested. _

BB chuckled at this. That was just like her; always sensible.

_Since she kept insisting I said I'd look for "something" and she should go try on the clothes she picked out. Satisfied, she left me alone. I then proceeded to the clerk and asked for ten bags. When Starfire came back and saw me with a shopping bad that had the other bags stuffed inside she smiled at me. She thought I had actually bought something. Thank Azar she never looked inside it. _

He couldn't believe Raven. When she said she didn't want to buy anything she _really_ didn't wanna buy anything. He laughed as he continued.

_As soon as we arrived at the tower she asked me what I had purchased and could she see it. That was when I froze and told her, "Nothing really." Then I quickly left the room and teleported to my room. That was close. _

_October 14 _

_We just got back from Tokyo and Starfire and Robin finally confessed their feelings for one another and are now a couple. Unfortunately Robin caught a cold from the rain but Starfire is nursing him back to health. Now the only ones around me lately are Beast Boy and Cyborg. Mostly Beast Boy though because Cyborg still goes to work on his car all the time. That leaves me as the only source of social entertainment for him. As predicted, he really got on my nerves. Not as much as I thought he would, but he still did. Too much of a good thing is bad. _

_October 29 _

_Beast Boy and I rarely argue anymore because when I send him a sarcastic comment, he knows I don't really mean it. Now I actually find his company tolerable. It surprised everyone when he asked me to go treat or treating with them and on the first try I accepted. It wasn't that big of a deal but Cyborg sent me a knowing glance and I thanked Azar my hood was on so no one could see my blush. I don't know why that bothered me though. Why did I do that? _

_I haven't wrote anything more about Rage because there is nothing more to say other than she is still gaining power and I still haven't figured out how. _

_October 30 _

_Starfire dressed up as a bunny, Robin as Robin Hood (which he had to explain to Starfire about who that was), Cyborg went as a knight, Beast Boy was a character from one of his cartoons called Inu Yasha, and me? Well, I grabbed a pointed hat and a broom and told them I was a witch. That was one thing I didn't need to buy a costume for since it's my attire everyday; minus the hat and broom of course. We all went out to trick or treat after a couple of hours Robin and Starfire went back to the tower. I would've gone with them if I hadn't sensed they were planning on having some alone time. Cyborg then said he was going to meet up with someone and we didn't object since it was obviously a date. Since I was the only one left I thought Beast Boy would try to make me laugh by telling jokes and such, but that didn't happen. Instead he was dead quiet. This made me very cautious of him. Beast Boy is **never **quiet. We spent awhile more trick or treating before he asked if it'd be ok if we went to a café. Now I was starting to get scared. Maybe he had finally snapped? If this was true then desperate times caused for desperate measures. I turned toward him and spoke, "You've been quiet since Cyborg left and now you want to ditch a chance to get free candy? Who are you and what have you done with Beast Boy?" He burst out laughing. I gave him a small smile, glad that nothing was wrong. _

Beast Boy woke up to someone shaking him.

"Yo BB, wake up!" Cyborg shook him.

He groaned and turned over.

"Robin has a mission for you about Raven." The tin man informed him.

The changeling's eyes opened as he seemed wide awake now. "What is it?" He saw Robin in the door way.

"I want you to go undercover to see if you can find more information about Raven's condition. You'll have to pretend you're working with her." Robin told him seriously.

"But how will I convince her I'm helping her without hurting innocent people?" BB asked, worried.

The Boy Wonder frowned. "You'll have to attack them and one of us will follow you to save them."

Cy handed him a small device, "This is how we'll track you; just incase your communicator doesn't work."

He nodded and put it in his pocket. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere downtown, but you'll have to go alone so she won't suspect it's a trick." Robin warned him. "Good luck Beast Boy."

**Sorry it took so long to update but I at least have started the next chaper so it should be up before or on New Years. **


	4. And Then There Were Two

**Chapter 3**

**And Then There Were Two**

"**I don't believe you**," Raven stared at him suspiciously.

Beast Boy wasn't having very much luck in convincing Raven that he wanted to join her. "Why not?"

"**You don't have the heart to hurt others…or rather you do have a heart and that's what is holding you back**," she smirked evilly, hands on her hips.

"But you are the one that invited me first," BB shot back.

"**Hm**," she walked closer to him and walked around him. The dark girl stopped in front of him and smirked.

He sweat dropped. This couldn't be good.

"**Well, you are kind of cute**," she commented, making the green boy blush. Her smirk widened. "**Oh I see. You've fallen for me**."

His blush darkened, "I... uh... I don't..." For the first time he saw Rae give him a seductive smile and his whole face went red.

"**If you want, I'll let you be my bad boy**," she held the same smile and walked closer to him until she could feel his breath on her face. "**What do you say? Do you want to fight with me**," Raven knew he was putty in her hands.

She looked and acted so different but his feelings were still the same. "Yeah," he agreed without hesitation.

"**One bad boy coming up**," she stepped back and her eyes and hands glowed with red power.

"What are you," he was cut off as the power hit him and he felt the Beast being unleashed. His body began to transform as he lost control. "ARGH!" He growled. Fur grew all over his body, he grew taller, and his eyes turned white. Where Beast Boy had once stood was now the Beast.

The demon girl ruffled the fur on his cheek and whispered into his ear in a false distressed and innocent voice, "**You'll protect me, won't you?**"

The Beast growled, putting a protective arm around her shoulder.

She laughed menacingly.

**Somewhere in the City**

A girl with shoulder length purple hair, amethyst colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin with a red chakra on the center of her forehead walked though the city wearing a pure white cloak. She was hiding from the demon who was currently trying to destroy the city and take over the world. Using her own strength she moved some rubble and made herself a small shelter where she would rest. When she heard a growling noise, she flipped her hood over her head and sat deathly still in the shadows of the rubble.

"**So what shall you do first?**" Raven asked the Beast.

He growled and sniffed the air. His head turned toward the rubble and focused on it.

She got the idea and began walking in that direction, "**So we have a little spy, huh? Why don't you just come out and I promise to make it a quicker death than usual, unless you want to be stubborn about it.**" Her hands and eyes began to glow.

"Stop right there Raven!" Robin landed in front of the rubble. He caught a glance at Beast Boy and was shocked. "What did you do to him!?" The Boy Wonder asked angrily.

The evil teen smirked in satisfaction, "**Isn't he the perfect boyfriend?**" She motioned for him to come closer so she could pet him. "**Although it is quite upsetting that he came on your orders, I guess it all worked out better for me. There's no way you can destroy one of your friends but he won't have a problem killing you.**"

The unusual girl who was hiding underneath the rubble caught sight of Beast Boy and felt sad for him and angry at the demon even though she didn't know either of them. Though she had no special abilities except for basic spells, she somehow sensed that the green creature was in pain because he was being forced to be something he was not. Despite the fact that she knew she should take this chance to run, something told her she should help the green animal known as Beast Boy. She thought about it. Beast Boy? That name almost seemed familiar but why? Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, she decided to go with her intuition and stepped out from underneath the rubble.

The Beast growled and his eyes went wide.

Raven looked past the Boy Wonder and frowned, "**You seem quite familiar. Have I perhaps tried to kill you before?**"

Robin turned around and he was shocked at the person he saw.

She shook her head, "No, I just want you to reverse whatever you did to him." Hinting at BB.

Rae laughed cruelly, "**You've got to be kidding me. What are you going to do if I don't? I thought you people from Azerath were pacifists.**"

The girl frowned, "I don't like to fight if it can be avoided but I will if I have to."

Rob looked between the two. How is this possible?

The dark girl smirked and was about to attack when the Beast howled in pain, clutching its head. She looked over at him. "**What's wrong with you?**" Raven noticed that he had changed back to his human form and had collapsed. A frown came onto her features and she took a step back. She looked at the other girl with hatred and spite. Her eyes and hands glowed red with power as she pointed at the Azerathian. Unfortunately, she had taken her attention off of Robin, giving him a chance to throw four his freeze disks at her and distract her enough for the three of them to escape. "**DAMN YOU!**"

The three made it back safely to titan's tower where Robin had also called the other titans to meet them.

Robin and the girl set Beast Boy on the medical bed.

The Boy Wonder noticed her extremely worried expression, "He'll be ok. He just needs some rest."

She didn't take her eyes off the changeling though, "Thanks for the help. Honestly, there was no way I could've even matched her, much less defeat her," she spoke.

"So then why didn't you just run?" He didn't know if she remembered anything so he decided to just take things slowly to see how much she knew.

A frown appeared, "I'm not sure. I just had this feeling that it would all work out. That and I think he may be able to tell me who I am."

"You don't remember anything?"

She nodded, "It's really weird. I have memories but none from the last two or three years and any further memories than that are fuzzy and missing big peaces to it.

BB groaned as he began to wake up. "Ugh," he blinked, getting used to the light. "What happened?" The green titan sat up. When his eyes focused the first thing he saw was her. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Then it finally clicked in his mind. A big smile spread onto his lips, "Raven!" He jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

She blushed furiously and although she felt a little weird being hugged, she returned the gesture.


	5. An Angel's Betrayel

Chapter 4

An Angel's Betrayal

**Raven- evil Raven**

**Rachel- good Raven**

"Oh, so your name is Rachel?" Cyborg asked.

The other two titans had arrived, explained about how they found another Raven and explained everything to her about who she was and what was happening. Now they found out what Raven's real name was since she was telling them what she remembered, which was stuff they didn't know about her.

She nodded, "I'm not exactly human." Rachel paused.

"What do your mean?" Beast Boy asked, curiously.

Robin spoke, "Is that why you have a chakra?"

"Yeah," she replied, feeling unsure. "It's because I'm kind of… an angel."

The titans' eyes all bugged out. Rachel was an ANGEL!

"Dude, are you serious," BB asked loudly. He always thought her beauty was that of an angel but knowing she actually had been half angel was still shocking since she was also half demon. "I knew it!" Before he realized what he was doing he had stood up and words started spilling out of his mouth, "I knew only an angel could be that unbelievingly beautiful!" Then there was a silence as his face turned redder then Raven's cloak.

Rachel's face had turned just as red if not more.

"Anyway, do you remember anything about us," Robin asked.

Her blush started to slowly fade as she sighed, "Nothing but for some odd reason…um Beast Boy seemed really familiar to me." Her face started to heat up again, feeling his gaze.

After they had gotten that all settled, Robin and Cyborg went out to patrol as Star, BB, and Rachel all went to sleep.

"Good night friends," Starfire told them sleepily as she entered her room.

Beast Boy and Rachel walked side by side as the changeling showed her to her room. They stopped at the door for a second and then the green titan started to walk away saying good night.

"Good night," she whispered as she entered the dark room. She ignored the décor of the room and went straight to the bed, feeling completely exhausted. However, this did not mean she would receive a good night's sleep as she began to toss in turn in her sleep.

**Dream **

The world was completely destroyed and so was Jump City. It burned all around and instead of an ocean, there was lava. The city was littered with rubble from all the fallen buildings and broken streets.

Then, at the front of the city, chained with red demonic power to the almost completely obliterated Titan's Tower was Beast Boy. His uniform was ripped to shreds, or what was left of it was. It was stained with his blood. His body was covered with cuts and bruises. His breathing was slow and unsteady and his head hung down, having lost all and any strength he might've had left from the energy-sucking chains on him.

"Beast Boy!" Rachel shouted. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. She looked down at herself but didn't see any injuries on herself, but then why did she hurt so much. Why was she in so much pain? As fast as she could, she ran into the tower and up the stairs and stopped when she could see the changeling just outside the broken windows. "Beast Boy!" She yelled at him again.

He groaned and licked him dry lips before he attempted to speak. "Who," he croaked in a dry scratchy voice.

"It's me, Rachel," she informed him, sadness evident in her voice. "I'm going to get you out of here ok?"

"No," he strained his voice in an attempt to yell. "Save yourself."

She couldn't take it anymore. Rachel started crying right there, "I can't just leave you here!" But she didn't have the slightest idea how she could get him down with Raven's power holding him there. She didn't have enough training for that but she knew she had to at least try. Summoning all her strength and spiritual power within her, she spoke three familiar magic words that the changeling had not heard in a long time, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Instantly, white magic poured out of her hands, her eyes glowing with it. It grew and traveled over to Beast Boy, wrapping around his body. Suddenly she saw flashes as she looked up at Trigon. She was using her white magic.

_"Fathers protect you," she shot a small dose at him._

_"Fathers raise you," she shot another bolt._

_Power started to surround her, "I was protected by the monks of Azerath." She felt a hand on her shoulders. "I was raised by my friends." Her power grew. "They are my family and this is my home," she began rising into the air, "and you are not welcome here!"_

Rachel came back as she saw BB was on the floor beside her. She sighed, relieved and happy that she had made it work. Struggling, she somehow managed to get him on her back so she could carry him out of there. She went as fast as she could out of the tower and found an abandoned building to hide in and set him up against the wall.

"Rae," he whispered weakly, opening his eyes as he came to.

"What is it," she kneeled in front of him.

He gave her a pained smile, "Don't cry for me. I've been trying so hard to make you smile."

She did her best to put up a smile but it wasn't very convincing.

Beast Boy went beyond his limits and raised his arms to wrap his arms around her in a hug and began to rub her back, "Its ok."

Rae started to silently sob, soaking his back with tears as she returned the hug, never wanting to let him go. She felt his breath on her ear.

"You're my angel Rae," he whispered.

"**Aw, how sweet,**" Raven said with jealousy and spite in her voice. "**I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up this little love scene.**" She spat angrily. "**Give Beast Boy back Rachel or I will make this nightmare of yours comes true.**" She grinned evilly as she pulled out a knife and used her powers to bring the changeling to her as she pressed the weapon against his throat, "**And this will be his fate.**" She slit his throat, blood spilling out as he gasped and screamed in utter agony when she pulled the knife out and stabbed him in his rib cage.

Rachel watched in horror as there was nothing she could do to save him. She gave an ear splitting scream.

**End Dream**

She sat up in her bed in tears, her body shaking from what she had just dreamed. Her door slid open and she screamed, not fully aware that it was a nightmare and she had woken up. She stopped when she felt arms wrap around her.

"It's ok Rachel," Beast Boy whispered trying to comfort her, "Itwas just a bad dream**.**" He felt her start to calm down and was surprised when she returned the hug and began to sob into his chest. Then he reminded himself that she had no memories of the titans. The Raven he knew would've yelled at him and locked herself up in her room. This saddened him but then he thought. _Well technically this is a part of Raven so deep down she probably always wanted me to help her in times like these._ He shook his head. No. If she had a choice to choose who she wanted help from, it would never be him.

Her breathing seemed to be back to normal and her tears stopped but she did not let go. Instead she tightened her hold on him. She felt so comfortable; so safe from everyone and everything that it caused her fears and worries to temporarily disappear. Deep down she felt a warm feeling in her heart, causing her to sigh. It was the total opposite of the pain she had felt in her dream. As painful as that had been, that was how relaxed she was now.

A dark blush came to the changeling's face. "Rachel?" He asked, worried that she might be feeling bad from the dream and that was why she didn't let go.

"Beast Boy," she started softly. Her voice told him that she was extremely relaxed, "Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" She hoped she hadn't misunderstood and thinking about that made her tense up a little.

BB noticed this and smiled, "No." He paused and she became extremely tense and released her hold on him.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she tried to move away but the green titan pulled her onto his lap. Rachel looked up at him, confused.

"If you remember correctly I said that you were 'unbelievingly beautiful," he chuckled when he saw her blush and look away. If Raven had been whole at that moment, he knew she would've most likely thrown him out the window, into a wall or something of extreme pain. But Raven wasn't whole at the moment and he wanted to test Rachel's boundaries and reactions as a way to get to know Raven better.

Her body relaxed again and the feeling she had felt before came back but this time it was stronger. She leaned back onto his chest.

The green teen wrapped his arms around her and set his head on top of hers. He felt as if he were in heaven. To have Rae actually let him get this close and comfort her made him so happy.

"What was I like when I was whole?" She asked innocently.

"Well for one, you're always there for your friends and have even told us you considered us your family. You always read books and mediate and drink herbal tea rather than soda or anything like that. You always hated going to the mall but because Star is like your sister and you don't want to hurt her feelings, you go anyway. Sometimes you help Cy with his car but you mostly spend your time in your room or yelling and insulting me." Beast Boy could tell she didn't like the last part.

"Why," Rachel asked. "Why am I so cruel to you?" She felt him shrug.

"It's alright. I know you don't really mean it. I just got on your nerves because I never stop trying to make you smile with my jokes." When he felt her tense, he became confused. "What's wrong?"

Her head was lowered and she felt so guilty. So her dream really was a message from her other side. She cared way too much about him to let him get killed or even hurt. Now she knew what that feeling was deep inside. She loved him. Whether she felt that way when she had been whole, she did not know. If she had, maybe there was some way to convince her dark side not to hurt him by making her remember. That would be a lot of hard work though considering she didn't remember anything either.

"Rachel, are you alright?"

She heard concern and worry in his voice. When she looked up at his face she smiled sadly and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Beast Boy," she whispered.

"For wh…" He didn't get to finish as he was unconscious as soon as Rachel had found a pressure point on his neck.

"There's no other way," she sighed sadly. The purple haired teen whispered something into his ear before she started to prepare to summon her evil side.

Beast Boy groaned as he tried to remember what had happen.

_"I'm sorry Beast Boy but I pray that you will be able to get her to remember you like you did for me. It's up to you now but I'll try to help as best I can." _Rachel's voice whispered from everywhere around him.

"Rachel?" His nose told him that she was nowhere to be found but where was he and what had Rachel done?

"Welcome back Beast Boy," Raven smirked at him.


	6. Discover the Impossible

**Chapter 5**

**Discover the Impossible **

Raven decided to take a break in her temporary home. Villains would call it a hideout but that would imply she was hiding and demons do NOT hide from the world BUT they also don't broadcast their location...at least the smart ones don't. She was undefeatable. True. She was stronger than anyone on the planet. True. She was a little cocky due to these facts. True, but she was not going to let this make her slack off in any of her plans. Her little mishap earlier with the titan and Azerathian had been a reality check for her. She would not make such a stupid mistake again. The demon began to pace back and forth. "**No harm done. All I have to do is threaten that human brat and she'll hand the changeling back over to me and then I can continue with life as usual.**" She reasoned and then her hands formed fists as her eyes glowed a darker red, "**But before I can continue with everything I'm going to have to rid the world of those pesky children who call themselves titans.**" Raven threw her head back and laughed with malice. "**They disgrace the name titans! They couldn't even give me a paper cut much less protect the earth!**" She sat down, her laughter slowly lowering itself to an evil chuckle as she switched on the TV. "**Oh, they're bringing their military forces.** **This should be fun.**" Then Rae teleported herself up onto the roof of the building. All weapons from all sides were aimed at her in moments. She merely grinned, showing her fangs and motioned for them to bring it. "**Give me your best shot.**" Everyone fired simultaneously. She shot straight up into the air like a rocket, letting everyone below destroy each other. Raven chuckled maliciously as people screamed for their lives. When she looked straight ahead she saw a jet and noticed there was another one behind her. The demon raised a brow, "**Now you're just being annoying.**" They shot heat seeking missiles at her and she flew toward one of the jets. Her body glowed with red power as she shot two energy balls at the jet, setting it aflame as the missiles made it explode. When she looked back at the other jet, it immediately turned around and flew away. As she watched the flames and screaming people below, she sighed before flying down and teleporting back to her "temporary home." That was when she decided to travel into the dreams of Rachel but what she discovered was something she didn't think possible.

**Rachel's Dream from Raven's View**

The world was completely destroyed and so was Jump City. It burned all around and instead of an ocean, there was lava. The city was littered with rubble from all the fallen buildings and broken streets.

Raven whistled in approval, nodding her head, "I like this dream already." That was when she spotted Rachel staring up at something. How she suddenly knew her name was Rachel, she didn't know. Don't ask, don't tell, right? She followed her gaze.

At the front of the city, chained with red demonic power to the almost completely obliterated Titan's Tower was Beast Boy. His uniform was ripped to shreds, or what was left of it was. It was stained with his blood. His body was covered with cuts and bruises. His breathing was slow and unsteady and his head hung down, having lost all and any strength he might've had left from the energy-sucking chains on him.

"Beast Boy!" Rachel shouted. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she looked as if she was in some sort of pain. She looked down at herself but there wasn't any injuries on her.

Raven watched Rachel run into the tower before she flew in to get a closer look. The poor changeling seemed to be near death. Wait, 'poor changeling?' Was she going soft? She could see Rachel just outside the broken windows near Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled at him again.

The demon flew even closer to hear if he responded.

He groaned and licked him dry lips before he attempted to speak. "Who," he croaked in a dry scratchy voice.

"It's me, Rachel," Rachel informed him, sadness evident in her voice. "I'm going to get you out of here ok?"

"No," he strained his voice in an attempt to yell. "Save yourself."

Rachel started crying right there, "I can't just leave you here!" But how could she? Surely she was too young to have the amount of power needed. She then closed her eyes spoke three familiar magic words that struck Raven's memory, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Instantly, white magic poured out of her hands, her eyes glowing with it. It grew and traveled over to Beast Boy, wrapping around his body.

Suddenly Raven saw flashes as she looked up at Trigon, her father. It was confusing though. Why was she was using white magic? And why did it feel like Rachel was also sharing this moment?

"_Fathers protect you," she shot a small dose at him._

"_Fathers raise you," she shot another bolt._

_Power started to surround her, "I was protected by the monks of Azerath." She felt a hand on her shoulders. "I was raised by my friends." Her power grew. "They are my family and this is my home," she began rising into the air, "and you are not welcome here!"_

Raven came back as she saw BB was on the floor beside Rachel. She couldn't believe this. It was only a dream, right? Not a real memory or vision of her past. She watched as Rachel took Beast Boy out of the tower and into an abandoned building but this didn't register yet. She had shared the vision of whatever that had been with Rachel. Not like two souls in one body but it was as if they were combined into one as they spoke with one voice and acted on one will. The demon shook her head and flew toward the building she had seen the two hide in earlier.

Rachel had set him up against the wall.

Beast Boy was going beyond his limits as raised his arms to wrap his arms around Rachel in a hug and began to rub her back, "Its ok." His voice sounded so weak.

Raven watched as Rachel started to silently sob, soaking his back with tears as she returned the hug. She herself had a weird feeling like some lost memory was trying to resurface but it was soon replaced an anger she had never felt before. This wasn't pure hatred or malice like before. No. Now she hated Rachel for a reason. The only thing was, she didn't know what that reason was.

"You're my angel Rae," Beast Boy whispered into Rachel's ear.

"**Aw, how sweet,**" Raven said with jealousy and spite in her voice. "**I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up this little love scene.**" She spat angrily. "**Give Beast Boy back Rachel or I will make this nightmare of yours comes true.**" She grinned evilly as she pulled out a knife and used her powers to bring the changeling to her as she pressed the weapon against his throat, "**And this will be his fate.**" She slit his throat, blood spilling out as he gasped and screamed in utter agony when she pulled the knife out and stabbed him in his rib cage.

Rachel watched in horror as there was nothing she could do to save him. She gave an ear splitting scream.

**End Dream**

Raven had only one thing to say about Rachel's scream and that was that it was most pain filled she had ever heard. Considering how many screams she's heard, that was saying something. The one thing she never intended on letting Rachel know though was that she too had felt like screaming like that when she had killed the changeling. Why that was, she didn't know. Why would she feel so much pain if that little good human boy got hurt? It didn't make any sense. And what the hell was with that vision?! How could Rachel and her share a memory like that? Was Rachel the connection to her missing memories? Another question, if Rachel shared Raven's exact memory, did that mean she was Rachel and that Rachel was her? Were they actually one person? She had to admit, it wasn't impossible but highly unlikely. Even if it was, she could not and would not accept this. She wasn't some goody two shoes that helped or saved mortals. That was impossible! Why would she?! What possible reason would she have for being that way?! Her current train of thought was forgotten as she felt Rachel summoning her. Without another thought, she opened up a portal and stepped into a dark room where the changeling laid unconscious with Rachel sitting beside him, looking extremely guilty. The demonic teen grinned. That bitch deserved it for stealing what wasn't hers.

Rachel looked up at her, "You promise not to hurt him?" Her eyes pleaded.

She was sickened by this, "**That's none of your business now, is it?**" Raven picked up the green titan with her powers and left through the same portal. Then she waited for BB to come to.

Beast Boy groaned as he turned over. "Rachel?"

Raven made a face when he said her name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

He looked around, spotted two familiar boots and glanced up.

"**Welcome back Beast Boy**," Raven smirked at him.


	7. Demons Flirt too

**Chapter 6**

**Demons Flirt too**

"Raven?" Beast Boy stared at her, completely surprised. "How did you get in the tow…" He suddenly realized that he wasn't in the tower nor was he probably anywhere near it. But what happened? "Where's Rachel?" The green teen asked, extremely worried.

Her smirk turned into a frown for a moment as if she was hurt by his question before she looked enraged, "**Why the fuck would you care about someone you just gave you to me without a fight!**" She growled. Why the hell was Rachel so damned special? Ok, so she's an angel. SO WHAT! Was it her fucking fault she came into the world as a demon? Besides, demons were way better than angels. They're more powerful and…why did she care if he thought she was special? The demonic teen grumbled to herself.

The changeling was shocked by what she had said but more confused on why Raven seemed to be arguing with herself and then sulking. He had an idea on what had probably happened. Rachel had been scared, weak, and frightened by her nightmare. Maybe it hadn't really been a nightmare but a message from Raven. It would explain why she had said sorry before he blacked out. She didn't have a choice. "Raven?" He asked, wondering what was wrong.

She turned and glared at him, "**What the hell do you want!**"

He was taken aback by this but not as much as anyone else would've been; probably because he was so used to being yelled at by Raven all the time. That is, when she was one person instead of two. "Is there a reason you want me so badly?" Truly he hadn't meant to say that. It just came out.

Raven stared at him with a shocked expression as she felt her face begin to heat up. She turned away, forgetting her blush wouldn't be very visible if at all because of her skin color. For the first time, she felt an odd feeling in her chest and for once it wasn't anger, hatred, malice, or evil even. In fact, she didn't know what it was. "**I never said I wanted you that much**," she started, feeling a little nervous for some reason she couldn't think of. "**I just…**" She trailed off. Just what? Why did she want him here? Surely she didn't think it wise to let him out of the building to fight since Rachel was still alive. Until she killed the bitch, she'd have to keep him inside. So why she want him here? Did it matter if he saw Rachel murdered or not? Oh, whatever. The demon girl pushed the thoughts out of her head since they were giving her a head ache.

What was going on? First she was yelling at him, sulking, then yelled at him again and now she was nervous about something? What gives? BB cleared his throat, "So, um, what are we gonna do?"

She whipped around to face him, her red eyes narrowed, "**What do you mean 'we?' There is no 'we' because you,**" she poked his chest, "**are staying right here until I take care of a little problem.**"

"So what's the problem?" He asked curiously.

Rae let out a frustrated sigh, "**Why do you heroes always ask that when no one ever answers except the stupid cocky and lame low classed criminals?**"

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do then? And are you gonna go take care of that problem now cause it's kinda early," he jabbed his thumb at the darkness beyond the window.

"**Fine, you have a point. Besides I haven't slept in three days so I might as well get some rest.**" Raven started walking away when she realized the changeling wasn't following her. She turned around and grabbed his hand, dragging him along. "**You never siese to amaze me with your stupidity.**"

The green titan had blushed when she did this but then died away as time went on. She led him to a bedroom upstairs and basically threw him inside. Inside it held a king size bed with dark purple sheets and blue curtains by the windows. He watched her lock the windows and used magic to make sure he wouldn't be able to open them. When she walked toward the door and it closed behind him, he assumed she left to her own room. That was until he heard a sigh of relief from behind him as the door was locked. The teen turned around to see her unclipping her cape. He gulped.

She stared at him almost as if to ask, 'what?' When she slipped under the covers in her leotard she didn't say anything to him until after a few seconds later. "**Are you going to sleep or not? I'd rather you slept so I don't have to spend another night without any rest just to watch you,**" she spoke with a slight calmness in her voice. Receiving no answer, she sat up in bed, glaring at him. "**Get your green ass,**" she pointed at him, "**in this bed before I get angry.**"

Nervously he instantly jumped onto to bed and under the covers. His head popped out at the head of the bad. He sweat dropped when he saw her staring at him. Why wasn't she on her side?

She shook her head as a small amused smile formed on her lips, "**You are way too tense. You can take your gloves off and don't sleep with your shoes on; I don't want you kicking me.**"

The green teen complied and slipped back under the covers, laying on his side, facing away from her. Just when he thought she would leave him alone, he felt cold fingers on his shoulders. He tensed up even more when he felt her breath on his neck.

"**I see I have some things to teach you,**" she whispered. "**Lesson 1. If you want to go to bed, you have to relax.**" Of course she was just messing with his mind because it was just so fun. She moved closer as she began to massage his muscles.

Slowly but surely he began to relax. He was in heaven. Her touch. Her fingers rubbing him and massaging his muscles. He just want to turn around and kiss her as a thank you. Maybe she would accept him? After all she was flirting with him, right? Then he felt her hand rest on his shoulder and heard gentle breathing. Was she asleep? Could someone fall asleep while giving a massage? Beast Boy turned over to she her with her head resting on the pillow, one hand her pillow the other just touching his stomach now since he had moved. A blush came to his cheeks. She didn't look so dangerous. "Good night Rae. Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"Night Beast Boy," she replied in her sleep.

He smiled and laughed inside. Whoever said a demon didn't flirt? Sure they started it at a different level but demons definitely flirt too.


	8. The Problem Speaks

**Chapter 7**

**The Problem Speaks**

Luckily Beast Boy was a deep sleeper or else she could've never lived it down. When she had woken up the next morning she found that they were both facing each other and she was cuddling with him, her forehead touching his chest as her body curled up beside him. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. All she could say to that was that he sure took her first lesson to heart. She smirked at that. Oh but now she had to go take care of her problem and she wanted to see the look on Rachel's face when she told her they slept together. Humming the song I Hope You Die by Bloodhound Gang, she flew off toward titan's tower. Hell, if she was going to get rid of the bitch, might as well take out her friends as long as she was there.

**With Rachel**

Rachel was in big trouble and she knew it.

Beast Boy had vanished, he didn't have his communicator with him and she was the last one who had seen him.

So there she sat on the couch, twiddling her fingers nervously as the three titans waited for an explanation from her. She wasn't much of a liar and the whole keeping secrets was something she admired in some people for she was unable to do such a thing herself. Thus, why they knew she knew something. But how exactly was she going to tell them she had given the green titan back to a demon in order for him to be safe? Of course when she sensed the demon in question she knew she wouldn't have to. At least not yet.

"Rachel, do you know where Beast Boy is?" Robin asked her, arms folded and a dead serious expression on his face.

Just then a crash was heard as Raven appeared behind Rachel, "**Do my ears deceive me?**" She smirked and glanced at Rachel, her hands on her shoulders, ignoring how she tensed. "**Have you not informed your friends of our agreement?**"

Oh she was a dead girl. Yup, she certainly was. Raven made it seem like the two of them were best friends. This didn't make anything less bad for her. No indeed.

"What is she talking about Rachel? What agreement?" Cyborg asked, starting to worry now. He noticed she was shaking now.

Raven smiled evilly, "**Oh I'm going to love this more than I thought.**" She jumped over the couch, landing on the cushions, her arms around Rachel's shoulders. "**You see he stays alive as long as he's with me.**" She waved as if telling a boring story.

"And the world stays safe right?" Rachel stared at her.

"**Oh, you misunderstood me. See, when I said I'd make your little nightmare come to life, which was a pleasant thing for me to see and am ashamed how you could appreciate such a dream, I meant the part where I make that green mortal suffer and die. Leaving the world alone was not in the agreement.**" She stood up, "**Besides** **that'd be an unfair trade. Although I have to admit I got the better part.**" She laughed maliciously. "**For example,**" she stopped laughing, "**last night was my first time ever sleeping with a guy and I gotta say that it was quite memorable.**"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You raped him!" Rachel yelled.

She frowned, "**Give me SOME credit mortal. I didn't rape him. All I did was get a little close to him while we were about to go to bed and well that's that.**" The demon shrugged.

"You BITCH!" Rachel tackled her to the ground.

Raven merely smirked, "**I think you've misunderstood me and as much as I would enjoy the thought of this being your dying thought, I would much rather just kill you than have a boring fight.**"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel glared at her as Raven used her powers to push her off.

Raven stood up. "**I didn't have sex with him. We just slept in the same bed,**" she dusted her cloak off. She left off the part about her cuddling into his chest.

"So nothing happened? You didn't do anything to him?" She asked, still worried.

"**I dropped a brick building on top of him,**" at her expression she gave her a look that said, 'you believe me?' "**No, nothing happened!**" Then she muttered angrily, "**Do anything to him. And I thought hell was bad. They seriously don't give me enough credit.**"

"So why are you here?" Robin finally asked. "Did you come just to mess with our heads?" He frowned at her.

The demon girl chuckled, "**I appreciate a person who wants to get to the point but of course that's never a good thing for them. No, I actually came here to kill you all but mostly Rachel here.**"

"Why me?" Rachel glared. "Is it because you can't stand the fact that you have an angel as competition?"

The other titans were confused.

She growled in anger, "**You're treading on dangerous grounds mortal. You could never dream of ever possibly competing with me.**"

The angel knew she had hit a soft spot with her, "I'm not as stupid as you think. I know we shared that vision last night and I know you can't help but wonder what it meant."

Tentacles came from under Raven's cloak, bringing the girl up closer, "**It meant nothing!**"

"I beg to differ since I happen to know for a fact that was a remnant of our past," Rachel whispered, almost smiling. "Meaning you and I are one Raven."

She threw her across the room and against the wall, "**LIAR!**"

"Rachel!" The titans shouted, trying to get to her but Raven kept blocking them with her tentacles.

The Azerathian kept whispering, knowing that demons had excellent hearing, "Then do you know who gave birth to you? To us? Do you know our own mother? Don't you ever think that maybe the titans really do know you? Why else would Beast Boy like you? How about father?" She stood up, ignoring the pain. "How much do you actually remember about him? Or for that matter, why are you even on Earth? And what do you think he'd say to you falling for not only a mortal but a hero?" Purple eyes stared into four red angry eyes.

"**I'm not falling for him!**" She yelled at her.

"Is that so? I wonder how he'd feel if he knew you were here to kill us? That would surely break his heart if not his soul." Rachel spoke louder and more confident.

Raven growled, "**I hate it when the goody two shoes are right. Fine, I'll find a way to get rid of you and when I do you'll never see him again!**" She left through a red portal.


	9. Brother and Sister

**Chapter 8**

**Brother and Sister**

Rachel collapsed, the pain from getting thrown into a wall setting in.

"Friend Rachel," Starfire helped her stand. "We should take you to the infirmary."

Cyborg nodded, "Without your powers of self healing you're going to need medicine to heal and we should make sure nothing's broken."

"I'm fine," Rae smiled slightly. "If she wanted to kill me by throwing me into that wall, she could've."

"We should still check just to make sure."

She nodded as Star helped her walk down to the infirmary.

After Cyborg did a scan over her body he was surprised to find she was right. She didn't have any broken bones; just a bunch of bruises and some cuts. He glanced over at her to see she had fallen asleep, "She was right man." He told Robin. "She's just got some bruises and cuts but other than that she's perfectly fine."

"Well I'll wait here until she wakes up. I need to ask her some questions about what happened." Robin said seriously.

"Come on Star. Rae needs her rest and we should patrol the city to make sure Raven doesn't cause anymore problems."

Star wished her friend well and walk out of the room after saying good bye to Robin.

The boy wonder sat down in a chair, watching her.

Rachel was having yet another nightmare but this one didn't have Raven in it. Beast Boy was glaring at her, asking her how she could give him up to a demon without even arguing or telling the other titans. It was one of Rae's greatest fears, that the boy she loved would truly hate her. She kept telling him she just didn't want him to get killed and she was sorry but he only turned his back on her and said, "I should've just let Raven kill you." She woke up, her body covered in a layer of sweat and out of breath. She felt like crying but sensed someone in the room with her.

It hurt Robin to see her look at him with tearful eyes. "Rachel?" He felt guilty about just being there to question her.

"I'm sorry Robin," She sat up but looked down. "I didn't have a right to just give Beast Boy to her like that."

"I know if you could have, you would've fought for him," Rob said, giving her a small smile as he sat on the side of the bed. "It's not your fault."

She shook her head, "I should've fought anyway. Even if I knew it was pointless, I shouldn't have given up."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Beast Boy wouldn't want to see you get hurt. He would rather suffer himself. Besides I'm sure Raven hasn't done anything too bad to him. Even if she doesn't remember him and is a full demon, I don't think she could ever let him suffer; you didn't."

Rachel looked up at him to reveal a tear streaked face. "I hope you're right Robin. If she ever hurt him I…"

Robin gave her a brotherly hug, "It's ok Rachel. Everything will be fine." He patted her on the back. Every since Raven had opened up to him awhile back, he always thought of her as his sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her. That was why he hated Trigon so much and tried to cheer her up when she had lost hope during the end of the world. It hurt him to see his sister cry.

She backed away. "You wanted to ask me something?" She asked, wiping away her tears. When he looked surprised she smiled slightly, "All girls have a natural empathy Robin and being from Azerath makes it more focused."

"Oh," he spoke nervously. "I just wanted to know what you said to Raven to make her so mad."

Rae shrugged, "I just asked her a bunch of questions I asked myself when I first came to the tower."

"That's all?" The boy wonder questioned, thinking there had to be something else.

"I told her if she killed us it would hurt Beast Boy emotionally."

"So you think she's starting to recognize him?"

Rachel smiled, "In the same way I have."


	10. Confusion

**Chapter 9**

**Confusion**

Raven was so confused. Who was her mother? How did the titans know her? What had happened in the last two or three years? Why was she on Earth and where was her father? Did he abandon her? Did she want to take over the world so he would take her back? Why did she get the feeling that he had hurt her deeply somehow? Who exactly was Beast Boy and why did he fall for such an evil being like her? Why did he let her do what she wanted to him and just take it without complaint? Why did he come back to her after all she had done to him already? Why was she suddenly questioning everything now? Did it really matter who her mother was? If she knew what happened in the last two or three years, would that really change anything? Would it matter to her if she knew the reason Beast Boy liked her or why he dismissed his chance to escape and decided to stay with her? Raven staring flinging objects across the room and into the wall, completely destroying them. Why the fuck did she like someone like him back! Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and swung her body around to face the person, punching the person in the face angrily. "**Don't touch me!**"

The body was thrown back against the wall and groaned in pain when it hit the ground. When the dust cleared, it was revealed as Beast Boy.

At first she looked shocked but then furry showed in her eyes, "**God damn it all to fucking hell!**" She cursed, rushing over to him.

The changeling had some shattered ribs, a broken bone or two, bruises and small cuts all over his body.

Raven let out an anger filled breath but instead of relaxing she tensed up as she rubbed her hands together before calling forth a power she had not used on anyone but herself. Clearing her throat she placed her hands over his chest, red energy making her whole body glow as she grimanced while reaching for her healing ability. The red started to fade but all focus around her hands, covering a bigger surface area. Finally the red turned blue as the healing process began. The demon girl had her eyes closed the whole time, a frown on her face.

The green teen started to gain consciousness when he felt a tingling feeling all over his body as his pain began to fade away. Slowly he started to open his eyes and was amazed to see Raven kneeled beside him, healing him with her magic and what he recognized as a worried expression of her face…at least for her it was. "R-Rae?"

Her eyes opened to reveal two purple orbs. The frown was still on her lips as her hands stopped glowing and lowered to her lap. "Beast Boy?" There it was again. That feeling that confused her so much. She could see it in his forest green eyes and feel it fluttering in her heart. Her frown deepened. Since when did she have a heart?

BB smiled at her, seeing that she was starting to change and become less violent. "Thanks Raven," he spoke breathless, even though he was completely healed he felt exhausted.

"You're tired," she spoke. Her voice no longer held any anger, hatred or malice. Instead it sounded calm.

His eyes closed, "A little." His hand reached for hers and held it.

Raven's expression showed how uncomfortable and embarrassed she was as she fought the blush that crept up onto her cheeks, though it wasn't noticeable due to her red skin. Eventually she squeezed his hand in reassurance, "You'll be fine after you rest."

That was the last thing he heard before he passed out from exhaustion. When he opened his eyes again, he was on a bed, under the covers. As he shifted, he felt his hand was in someone's grasp. He looked down to see Raven was beside him, on top of the covers, his hand in hers as she slept soundly. He smiled, noticing that her silver hair was a little darker and her skin a little lighter.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


	12. Conflict

**Chapter 10**

**Conflict**

Raven opened her eyes. She felt different. Why was that? She didn't feel like killing people or causing destruction. All she wanted to do was lay there. Closing her eyes, she rolled over and heard someone groan. Her eyes opened again to see Beast Boy. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her face began to heat up. Slowly, she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair.

"Raven?" BB asked, sleepily.

She smiled, "Did you have a nice nap?" Her hand was still ruffling his hair, causing him to purr.

"Yeah," he returned the smile with a slight blush on his cheeks when he started to purr. "So what happened yesterday?"

Her smile was replaced with a frown as her hand fell back onto the bed, "I didn't mean to throw you into a wall."

"I know but why were you so upset in the first place?"

The demon's frown deepened as she turned away, "I don't wanna talk about it."

The changeling felt guilty now for bringing it up. He didn't want her to be upset but how could he cheer a demon up? Suddenly a light bulb appeared above his head, "Hey Rae, wanna go steal something?"

Her body shook but no sound came from her. She was silently laughing. Who would've thought anything like that would ever pass through his lips like it was an everyday thing.

Thinking he'd screwed up again, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh Raven, I just wanted to cheer you up."

She turned over, facing him and began to laugh normally as she began tickling him, "You succeeded Beast Boy and now you're going to pay the price."

The green titan was shedding tears, he was laughing so hard, "Please Raven." He gasped, out of breath, "Stop…it!"

Finally after a whole minute had passed she stopped, "Alright Beast Boy, let's go steal something." She rolled off the bed and grabbed her cloak, snapping it on.

BB was still breathing heavily, unable to move.

Raven used her powers to lift him out of bed and slip on his shoes and gloves. "Come on, I don't have all day to wait for you."

"I'm," he started to roll off the bed, "coming." His body hit the floor with a big thunk.

She rolled her eyes, smiling as she helped him up while sinking them both into a portal below them.

Currently all the titans and Rachel were out patrolling together when they heard someone laughing behind them as a red portal appeared. Their eyes widened at the sight.

Raven was laughing. Not in an evil or I'm all better than you laugh but a pure happiness laugh.

But that wasn't all. No. It was the fact that Beast Boy was the cause as he kept on tickling her sides as she rolled on the ground.

"BEAST BOY!" She laughed, "I'M SORRY, OK!"

He grinned, "Oh I know you're sorry but now this is just for revenge. You left me in agony back there and I quote you when I say, 'now you're going to pay the price."

"I …WAS…JO-KING," she continued laughing, and now finding it hard to breath.

Not wanting to push his luck, he stopped, "Ok Rae, I forgive you."

"Thank you," she laid there on her back, breathing heavily and staring up into his eyes.

Robin cleared his throat, causing the two to blush as Raven stood up.

Then she glared at them but didn't dare make a move to hurt them with Rachel's voice starting to echo in her ears.

_If he knew you were here to kill us that would surely break his heart if not his soul._

BB's blush died down as he looked between his friends and Raven in confusion. Why wasn't she going to try to hurt them like she always did? Then he noticed Rachel was with them. Was there something going on between the two of them that he didn't know?

They were shocked her eyes weren't red anymore and they thought maybe she could be reasoned with now? She wasn't attacking them but was that only because Beast Boy was with her? Even if the rest of her features except for the eyes were the same, she seemed more relaxed now and just looked annoyed rather than angry.

"Why are you here Raven?" Robin asked in his usual serious voice.

"Pst," she huffed. "The last time I checked I didn't have to answer to stupid mortals." Raven turned away rudely.

The boy wonder picked the wrong thing to say next, "The last time I checked you never said sorry either."

Her hands formed fists and she felt a fire of anger lit inside her but she felt it melt away as the changeling put a hand on her shoulder. She let out a frustrated sigh and calmly replied, "That is none of your business."

Rachel knew Raven was holding everything inside and that in order for her to accept the truth she'd have to let it all out. She had been thinking and reading the books in her room and found that she could only become one with Raven again if she accepted the truth. There was only one thing holding her back and that was accepting how she felt for a certain green titan. "Raven, it's not like me to say something like this but I have to."

Raven looked at Rachel.

The other titans focused on her with confused expressions.

The angel smiled and whispered, "I knew you fell for him and guess what? You love him more than life itself."

No one else heard what she said, not even Beast Boy with his animal hearing.

Raven, however, had heard it loud and clear. She turned away from all of them. Everything she had been holding in. All the confusion, anger, and frustration where all about to burst out. One more thing said to her about that certain subject or by a certain person and she knew her control would crack.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

That was it. Her emotions were all going to pour out.

Rachel smiled and told them to find some shelter and quick.

Raven turned around so fast he almost fell back as she released everything she had kept bottled up inside. "**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**"Her extra set of eyes were back and burning with frustration, confusion, and annoyance."**WHY IS IT THAT NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HURT YOU, YOU ALWAYS COME BACK!**" Her whole body began to glow with her red energy."**WHY DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE SO EVIL LIKE ME!**" A whirl wind had started up around her as her power dug a ditch into the ground where she had stood but was now lifting up into the air. "**WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!**"Waves of her dark power were coming from her, destroying everything in its path."**WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INTERRUPT MY THOUGHTS!** **WHY DO I ALWAYS HURT WHEN I SEE YOU IN PAIN!**"Tears started flowing from her eyes."**WHY IS IT THAT THE MORE TIME I SPEND WITH YOU, THE HATRED THAT BURNS INSIDE ME STARTS TO DISAPPEAR! WHY DO YOU CARE? WHY DO I WORRY ABOUT SOMEONE SO _GOOD_!**"

The changeling had been dodging all her energy waves and the things flying around but he had heard exactly what she was saying. He jumped into the middle of the whirl wind and flew up to her as an eagle before changing back to his human form so he could embrace her into a hug. Her power burned him like acid but he only held on tighter as tears fell from his eyes, "Because I love you Raven!" He spoke loud and clear. "And nothing you do or become is ever going to change that!"

Raven's power began to become dark, almost black. Her long silver hair was now starting to turn violet and her red skin was fading to a pale grey. Her expression mirrored that of a small scared child as she blinked away her extra set of eyes, leaving only two purple colored orbs. "I'm sorry Beast Boy," she cried.

The titans came out from their shelter and stared at Rachel, who was glowing with white energy.

She smiled and waved, "Thank you." Then she became nothing but that white magic as she became one with Raven.

Raven's black magic turned pure white and made her body glow with its aura surrounding her as it slowly let her down to the ground with an unconscious and almost dead changeling in her arms.

The titans were all froze in their spot, not believing what was happening.

"Beast Boy," Raven cried, holding him tighter and shutting her eyes. She could feel his pulse was almost gone.

"Friend Beast Boy is not dead, right friend Robin?" Starfire finally asked Rob with tear filled eyes.

The Boy Wonder embraced her, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

Cyborg sighed. Then he asked, "Uh man, do you know exactly what Raven's white magic does?"

"I know as much as you do. Why do you ask?" He patted Star on the back.

"Cuz now BB's surrounded by it, too." Cy pointed out.

It was true.

The orange titan turned away from her leader to see what would happen.

"Beast Boy," more tears rolled down Raven's cheeks. She kept her eyes closed and tried with all her might to summon her healing ability but she was simply too weak. Since her eyes were closed, she had no idea her white magic had surrounded the almost dead boy too. Her body was shaking as she continued to sob.

"Why are you crying Rae?" A familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see Beast Boy smiling at her. Instead of sad now she looked mad, "Why am I crying? Why am I crying!" She shouted at him. "You almost fucking die and all you can do is ask why I'm crying!"

They stared at each other for a moment as her anger disappeared.

Suddenly she embraced him in another hug as she whispered, "Do that again and I'll throw you into another wall."

He chuckled but he was clearly out of breath, "If I get the same treatment I got after my first encounter with the wall, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

A small smile formed on her lips, "Idiot."

_The next chapter will be the last but there will also be an alternate ending since I couldn't decide which one to use. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed this story._


	13. Unspoken Love

**Chapter 11**

**Unspoken Love**

Raven was meditating on the roof of titan's tower. The cool breeze felt nice on such a warm afternoon around sunset. Everything was back to normal with her friends, or at least she thought it was. There was still one detail that was nagging her that she couldn't help but remember everyday. It was the confession Beast Boy had made when she had almost destroyed the city in her unstable state. She knew how she felt but she just didn't know how to tell him. He probably thought she didn't return his feelings due to the fact she still treated him as if nothing had happened. Logically that should've happened but she hadn't sensed hurt come from him whenever she treated him so badly. In fact, this seemed to cause his love for her to grow even more, if it was possible. She was so confused. What was he thinking?

**With Beast Boy**

Beast Boy was happy when everything had returned to normal and even the fact that Raven, the love of his life, still shot sarcastic remarks at him as if nothing had changed didn't put a downer on his mood because something had changed. BB had gotten close to her dark side and this made it so he could read Rae like a book and see how she truly felt behind the sarcasm and everything. Raven's definition of being the hardest to get along with happened to be her demon side's version of being nice and caring. He could see it in her eyes now. She never meant to hurt him with her comments but to merely try to keep him away so he would be safe. Like her demon half had told him, it hurt her to see him in pain. And it was only now when he looked into her eyes did he finally realize just how deep that pain went. The changeling wasn't sure if she loved him or not but he did know that she cared for him a lot more than he had once thought and maybe for now, that was enough.

*************************************Ending Option 1********************************************************* ***********

It was then he noticed he was on the roof of the tower and there was Raven, meditating. He smiled and decided to keep her company.

Raven frowned in her meditation. She had sensed his presence, his happiness. Why was he so happy? His aura seemed to merge with hers causing her frown to disappear as she let out a sigh of happiness, the shadow of a smile on her face.

This did not go unnoticed by the green titan. In fact this made his day all the sweeter, to know that his company, whether she was aware of it or not, could make her happy and more relaxed.

Finally her lips formed a small calm smile as she reached for his aura and let him feel the same luxury he had given her.

As he sat there BB suddenly felt loved in the way he loved Raven. Being curious on how he was feeling this, he glanced at the dark girl's expression and saw her smile. Now he knew how she felt and that neither of them would ever be alone again.

*************************************Ending Option 2*******************************************************************

When Raven went to bed that night she had the same nightmare she had as Rachel and visited as her demon half.

**Dream **

The world was completely destroyed and so was JumpCity. It burned all around and instead of an ocean, there was lava. The city was littered with rubble from all the fallen buildings and broken streets. **(This dream is getting old but since it came in twice I thought it should have some meaning in the story)**

Raven's demon half whistled in approval, nodding her head, "I like this dream already." That was when she spotted Rachel staring up at something. She followed her gaze.

Then, at the front of the city, chained with red demonic power to the almost completely obliterated Titan's Tower was Beast Boy. His uniform was ripped to shreds, or what was left of it was. It was stained with his blood. His body was covered with cuts and bruises. His breathing was slow and unsteady and his head hung down, having lost all and any strength he might've had left from the energy-sucking chains on him.

"Beast Boy!" Rachel shouted. Tears were flowing from her eyes and she looked as if she was in some sort of pain. She looked down at herself.

Raven could remember how much pain it had been to see him like that but now it was even worse. It was like her heart was being put through a paper shredder.

Rachel ran into the tower and up the stairs and stopped when she could see the changeling just outside the broken windows.

The demon girl watched Rachel run into the tower before she flew in to get a closer look.

Raven watched everyone as they acted like she wasn't there as the tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Beast Boy!"

Raven was surprised that Rachel wasn't yelling alone this time. Instead, the three of them had yelled together.

He groaned and licked his dry lips before he attempted to speak. "Rae," he croaked in a dry scratchy voice.

"We're here Beast Boy," she informed him, sadness evident in her voice. "We're going to get you out of here ok?"

That was when Raven noticed her nightmare wasn't the same. Instead of the injuries he had before, he had acid burns like he had suffered from when he almost died. She looked over at her demon half, who was surprisingly standing next to Rachel, with a worried frown on her lips.

"No," he strained his voice in an attempt to yell and started to cough up blood. "Save yourself."

None of them could take it anymore. They all burst out crying, though her demon side only shed a silent flood of tears while Rachel wailed and Raven sobbed, her body shaking.

"We can't and won't just leave you here!" Rachel shouted.

"And nothing you say or do is going to change our mind!" The dark teen yelled at him.

Raven watched as they both started summoning all their strength and spiritual power within themselves and they spoke three familiar magic words, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Instantly, white magic poured out of Rachel's hands, her eyes glowing with it. It grew and traveled over to Beast Boy, wrapping around his body.

Her demon half's power turned from red to blue as it mixed with Rachel's magic. Then she glared at Raven, "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you want him to die!"

Raven winced at this but immediately obeyed, whispering her mantra as her black magic melted in with theirs.

Suddenly she saw flashes as she looked up at Trigon. She was using her white magic.

_"Fathers protect you," she shot a small dose at him._

_"Fathers raise you," she shot another bolt._ Fathers love you!

_Power started to surround her, "I was protected by the monks of Azerath." She felt a hand on her shoulders. "I was raised by my friends." _I'm loved by…_ Her power grew, blocking her from hearing the end of her own thought. "They are my family and this is my home," she began rising into the air, "and you are not welcome here!"_

Raven came back as she saw BB was on the floor between her demon half and Rachel. She sighed, relieved and happy that she had made it work. His wounds seemed healed at least enough that he wouldn't die but he was still in danger.

Struggling, her two halves managed to pick him up so they could carry him out of there. They went as fast as they could out of the tower and found an abandoned building to hide in and set him up against the wall.

Raven followed after them.

"Rae," he whispered weakly, opening his eyes as he came to.

They both looked at her.

Raven understood and kneeled in front of him.

He gave her a pained smile, "Why are you crying?"

She hadn't noticed she had been still crying. Staring back into his forest eyes, she smiled sadly, "Because I love you Beast Boy. I always have and I always will."

Beast Boy used his thumb to brush away her tears, "I love you, too, Rae."

Her eyes closed as she leaned forward to embrace him in a hug, never wanting to let him go. She felt his breath on her ear.

"You're my angel Rae," he whispered. "No matter what happens."

When she opened her eyes, she released him from the hug. It was darker and then she realized she was in her room, sitting on her bed.

And Beast Boy was there smiling at her.


End file.
